A New Beginning
by MegHarts
Summary: What if the book had ended differently? Is there anyway 2 reverse the spring? The next chapter isn't depressing. *Now up to Chapter 4*
1. The Two Strangers

This is another ending 2 tuck everlasting. I didn't like the real 1.  
  
A/N: there r not v. many tuck everlasting stories. Actually, I haven't read any of them. So, sry if i've taken some1's idea!!!!!!! Please r/r!!!!!!  
  
A man and woman rode a carriage into town. They hoped they would be able to find out what happened. They went to the grave yard, looking for her tomb. It wasn't there. They could go and ask about her, say that she was a distant relation. Dare they risk it? Their curiosity won over. They went around, but it was told to them that she had not been heard of. They began to wonder. At last they came upon an old woman's house. She invited them in for lemonade. She knew about Winnie. "She has been gone many years. I want to say that she left when she was 17." "What happened to her?" the woman asked. "That's a mystery. No one knows. It's as if she just disappeared." And so the two left.  
  
A/N: ok, I revised this, cuz every1 is SOOOOOOO hard 2 please! But my author's notes r gonna have chat room type. So deal! 


	2. Jesse Goes 2 the House

A/N: this is what I think should have happened, or something like it. No offense 2 the author, but the ending sucked!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse went to the house. His parents must already be there, because the house was nice and warm. He urged his horse to go faster, he wanted to see what they had learned in town.  
  
He entered the house, and went to the kitchen. He wanted to surprise his mother, for he was not expected for awhile. In his excitement, he did not notice how different his mother looked. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She turned around. Jesse's heart ceased beating for a second. He stood shock still. For the woman standing before him was not his mother.  
  
"Winnie?" "Hello, Jesse." He gathered her in a hug and swung her about the room. "You drank the water?" She was laughing. "Yes, I did, but was about not 2." "Why?" "For many reasons. Put me down, I might break something!" He put her down. "But why?"  
  
She sighed, and started telling her story.  
  
~ok, I have a good idea of what 2 do next, but I wish some1 would review!!!!~ 


	3. Winnie Tells Her Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned thus far. I may make up some if I ever get a creative streak, but for now I own one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winnie and Jesse sat down. "Well," she began, "when you guys all left me everything was different. Somehow, I had changed so much that everyone around me was different." She stared at him for a pensive moment before saying, "I didn't like the change." "What do you mean 'they'd changed?'?" Jesse asked confused. "I don't know how to explain it. It was as if they wanted me to be someone I wasn't. Perfect, I guess." "Anyway, going back to the story. I couldn't take the change. I had put the water you gave me all over a toad, so I didn't have the water bottle. I knew I'd have to go to the spring in the forest. I went into the forest." She stopped for a moment, and looked so sad Jesse hugged her. "What happened?" "Jesse, there was someone there." "Someone at the spring?!"  
  
"Yes, there was a baby. It had a note next to it. I have it here." She took out the note, so Jesse could read it.  
  
Dear person who finds this note: This is my daughter. I cannot keep her. I hope someone passing will come this way and be able to care for her. I have tried all I can, but it's too hard. Please care for her. She was born on the 6th of May.  
  
"There's another person with you?" asked Jesse. "No," said Winnie quietly, "I came alone." "Where's the baby you found?" Winnie continued speaking in a broken voice, "It was why I decided to drink the spring. The baby was dead, Jesse." Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. "It corpse was just lying there, rotting. "I realized I couldn't become a rotting corpse. I just couldn't, so I just drank the spring." "And here you are," Jesse said in awe, as the straining of music that had been referred as elf music came to their ears.  
  
Thanx 4 the reviews every1!!!!!!!!! Some ppl wanted my chapters 2 be longer. shinigami no baka, ok, I tried 2 be grammatically correct in this 1. This part will be the exception. I know what I want 2 write, but give me ideas if u have any! Keep reviewing please!!!!! 


	4. Stories

A/N: yep, they r all kinda depressing. The last 1 was sad, I'm not in a sad mood now. This should be ok.  
  
Mae and Tuck were coming to the place that had been their home. They were surprised to find it exactly as they had left it. The only thing that was different was that the lights were on, and voices could be heard coming from the house.  
  
Upon their entering, they could hear Jesse's voice. Mae ran into the room and hugged her son. Neither she nor Tuck thought it odd that Winnie was there with him.  
  
After enquiring upon how everyone was, stories on what everyone had been doing started. Mae and Tuck went first.  
  
"Well, as you all know, we left the jailhouse and spilt up," Mae paused.  
  
"We went to see the world. It was quite an experience!" Tuck inputed.  
  
"We saw the Queen! The one in England! Though I must say, that son of hers is a snake-" Mae was cut off by Tuck.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her, that whole story upset her."  
  
Winnie and Jesse were trying to hold in their laughter, but it came out anyways.  
  
"Sounds like you two had a great couple of decades." Jesse stated as his laughter subsided.  
  
"Oh, but that's not all!" Mae exclaimed, with the enthusiasm of a child. "We also went to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower!"  
  
"French food is good, I especially liked those crepe thingys." Tuck added.  
  
They went on for awhile, telling about all the places they had been, before they remembered that there WERE two other people in the room. Mae asked how they had been.  
  
Jesse told them the he had spent the time at a college learning about technology.  
  
"You had to have something called Social Security later on. I'm glad I took them when I did, though, of course, most of what I learned is updated. The Age of the Internet, or something like that."  
  
Winnie seemed to know more about computers than they did, and filled them in on more of the internet. "Well, child, I almost forgot. What ever possessed you to drink the water?"  
  
Winnie told Mae her depressing story.  
  
"That's about THE most depressing thing I've ever heard; and I'm over 200 years old, approaching 300!"  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Miles looked in the window.  
  
He didn't know how they were going to react to HIS news. It was even more surprising than listening to Winnie. He had always known that she would drink the water.  
  
He got up the courage to enter.  
  
This was gonna be shocking.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Miles entered just as Jesse had been telling about one of the students in his college. Everyone was laughing.  
  
When their gaze fell on Miles they became silent.  
  
They then looked at the woman beside him.  
  
Everyone started talking at once.  
  
"Miles! It's so good to see you!"  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Come here and give me a hug!"  
  
Miles hugged his mother. Everyone stared, again, at his companion.  
  
"Why Miles!" his mother said motioning to the woman, "don't leave us all in the black about this pretty thing with you!"  
  
Miles smiled, and they all sat down.  
  
"Sasha, mother, is a v. special person. She and I met-"  
  
"-at a museum." Sasha interrupted.  
  
Miles smiled. "Yes, an art museum."  
  
"Oh great!" Jesse whispered to Winnie. "That means she's as serious as Miles!" Winnie coughed to hide a laugh.  
  
Jesse's impression was completely destroyed when Miles spoke up next.  
  
"She was trying to persuade the guard that the Feng Shui in the room was off." Jesse, who had been studying in college remember, was the only one who laughed at this announcement.  
  
"Feng what?!" asked Winnie. "What the heck is that?" Jesse quickly explained to everyone else.  
  
  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Sasha, as they soon found, was entertaining. She was funny and quick- witted. Everyone wondered why she had come with Miles.  
  
"Well, Sasha." Miles seemed to be uncomfortable. "Sasha."  
  
"Miles and I are getting married."  
  
The room was quiet as everyone reflected upon how exactly to take this announcement.  
  
"We stopped by the spring on the way here." Miles had finally found his voice.  
  
"And? Come on Miles! The suspense is killing me here!" Jesse gave a puppy-dog face.  
  
"I drank the spring," Sasha finally announced.  
  
"Well, now. The spring certainly DOES seem to be used a lot lately." Tuck mused.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
A/N k, I needed 2 update this. Has any1 else noticed that tuck everlasting has gone from 10 to 45 stories REALLY quick?  
  
Please review! But if ur gonna say it's 2 short, u can pass, I got enough of those already. 


	5. Marriage and Honeymoons

Jesse waited until everyone had gone to sleep before creeping out of his room. He slipped out of the house.  
  
He found Winne's bedroom window and knocked on it.  
  
She came to the window yawning.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. "Oh, hi Jesse!" He pulled her out of the window, and carried her down, and kneeled before her.  
  
"Winnie, when a man loves a woman he pledges it to her by asking her a question. I'd like to ask you right now. Will you marry me?"  
  
Winnie gasped, and gave him a huge hug. "Of course! Nothing would make me happier!"  
  
He gave a large grin. "We'd better tell them to make it a double wedding, then."  
  
Winnie yawned again. "Maybe in the morning."  
  
"That sounds good," said Jesse.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
The wedding took place the next month. It would have been sooner if the people in question had any say.  
  
"You're immortal!" cried Mae. "What's the big rush? You should have a wedding you can remember!"  
  
And so, the Tuck house was empty a month later save two people.  
  
"Well, Tuck," said Mae, "I hope everyone is happy with this whole eternity thing."  
  
"I think we're gonna need a bigger house," said Tuck.  
  
"Jesse and Miles have two hands," she pointed out. "They can build their own."  
  
"This is the twenty first century, they can hire someone to build their own."  
  
"Which is exactly why I love modern times," sighed Mae.  
  
"But they need to get money for it with jobs. They're hard to come across nowadays."  
  
"Which is exactly why I hate modern times," groaned Mae.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Jesse and Winnie went backpacking in Europe.  
  
They were with a friendly group, and there was an older couple in it that they had made friends with.  
  
"You young'ins are in too good of shape for us," said Earl (one of the two), "but we've always wanted to do this."  
  
"Yes," agreed Greta (the other), "we're finally here and living our dream. Did you say you two were newlyweds?"  
  
"Yep," replied Jesse, "this is our honeymoon."  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" asked Earl.  
  
"Well," said Winnie, "I'm twenty three and Jesse's twenty four." They didn't hear the, "Plus a bit more," that she muttered.  
  
When they went to sleep that night Jesse said, "It's weird having people we're older than call us young-ins."  
  
"Yes," agreed Winnie, "it is." She was deep in thought.  
  
"Winnie, what's wrong?" asked Jesse.  
  
"We're going to look younger than them for all of eternity, but I can't help but wonder, what if we could change it?"  
  
"Honey, we've been over this already, you can't change it. We've tried. Now, go to sleep so you're rested for tomorrow. Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight," Winnie replied. After he was asleep she said, "Maybe you haven't tried hard enough."  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
a/n: it's been awhile, but I'm back! This chapter was hard to write, I dunno how I'll be on the other ones.  
  
HAA: there aren't any abbreviations now.  
  
Anna: miles need somebody!  
  
AngelEyez6: I'm sorry it couldn't have been u w/ miles!  
  
Bluegirl18: I'm glad u liked it! 


End file.
